


Alec, giant goofball filled with rainbows and sunshine

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lemme melt you all, muahaha, sappy boyfriends, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus arguing over who's the cutest one. Cue lots and lots of fluff and kisses.





	Alec, giant goofball filled with rainbows and sunshine

Alec was sitting on the counter of Magnus' kitchen as he was waiting for the warlock to finally prepare some coffee for them. Alec's eyes longingly went over to the two empty cups and Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec's hungry eyes, winking at him and he slowly came closer, yawning and he then kissed his boyfriend sweetly, Alec purring into their kiss and he then chuckled when he saw Alec's eyes going back to the two cups and he pressed his lips together.

“Someone’s impatient,” said Magnus, who was amused, but Alec only shrugged. He was going to need a gallon of coffee and he gave Magnus an impatient look, who just rolled his eyes and then nodded. “Yes, yes. How would you like your coffee, Alexander?” asked Magnus as he snapped with his fingers and conjured up himself a cup of hot café latte and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“As dark and bitter as my soul,” said Alec, trying to make a joke and Magnus looked over at him, who grinned and shook his head. Alec’s playful side was showing and he couldn’t help but to smile. Ah, yes, Alexander liked to pretend that he was this big, bad Shadowhunter without any emotions. Stoic and badass. But underneath all of that, there was a sweet, mushy and fluffy centre that only he got to see and he grinned widely.

“Very well,” said Magnus and snapped with his fingers, conjuring up Alec his own cup of coffee. It was a vanilla café latte with a chocolate drizzle, marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles. He handed it to Alec, who glared down into the cup and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t get it, what was Magnus playing at?

“What’s this?”

“Coffee that is as dark and bitter as your soul,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec looking down and he blinked a few times before he finally got it. He flushed up to his ears and he quickly adverted his gaze. The coffee was supposed to represent his dark soul. So, what was this? Sprinkles, marshmallows? Magnus really didn’t know him at all and-

“Magnus, this is all rainbows and mush,” said Alec and looked up. “I’m not like this. Remember, my soul is a dark and bitter void,” said Alec proudly and grinned. “So, why is-”

“Oh, shush, darling,” said Magnus and grinned. “This cup of coffee totally represents your soul. Yes, yes, you pretend to be this big, bad Shadowhunter. But, deep inside, you’re just a giant goofball, full of rainbows and fluff,” said Magnus happily and made Alec’s flush reappear. “Trust me, I know you best,” he then added and Alec quickly shook his head.

“Magnus, I am a _Shadowhunter,_ I-”

“Yeah, the most adorable one,” said Magnus and started laughing when he saw the unamused look on Alec’s face and he started shaking his head.

“What the fuck? I kill demons for a living, Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head. “I am badass, not cute,” he said, his rant sounding awfully adorable to Magnus, who started smiling and laughing again when he saw Alexander flushing again and Alec gave him an annoyed look. “I am serious!”

“You’re adorable,” said Magnus.

“I am… not adorable,” said Alec, his face flushing again and he shook his head. “I am cool, stoic, people fear me. I-”

“The most adorable person ever,” said Magnus simply and Alec went back to being speechless. Wow. Magnus really had the answer for everything, didn’t he? Alec just shook his head again and huffed under his breath.

Magnus was the cute one among the two of them, not him. “You’re the cute one, not me,” blurted out Alec and with that returned Magnus the surprise. Magnus looked over at him and blinked a few times, feeling his own cheeks heating up and he let out a little chuckle, then he slowly nodded.

“But of course,” said Magnus and slowly came closer to Alec, who was still sitting on top of the counter and placed his own cup of coffee next to Alec’s, who arched an eyebrow when Magnus leaned up against him. “But, you’re cuter, Mr. Lightwood,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled when he heard the little teasing tone in Magnus’ voice.

“I object, Mr. Bane,” said Alec. “You’re the cutest among all of the realms,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing, gently cupping his face and he pressed a kiss on the tip of Alec’s nose, who cutely pouted.

“What’s with the pout, darling?”

“You missed my lips,” said Alec cutely and Magnus started laughing softly as he leaned in again and finally kissed his boyfriend properly, who wrapped his arms around his waist and wrapped his legs around Magnus, kissing him again and then the two of them pressed their foreheads together, happy laughter being heard all around the loft.

“So cute,” said Magnus again and Alec gritted his teeth.

“Magnus-”

“Hmm?”

Alec was about to say something in protest again, but then the smile on the warlock’s face made him forget all about that as he just hid his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and the warlock started laughing when he felt Alec kissing up his neck, to his jaw and then they pressed their lips together in a sugary sweet kiss, Magnus happily gasping. As they pulled apart, Alec huffed under his breath and then admitted defeat.

“Ugh, I am no match for you,” said Alec and Magnus grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

“Indeed. Come here, pretty boy,” said Magnus and gently tugged onto the collar of Alec’s shirt and kissed him again. Magnus loved when Alec got like that; kissing him all the time, being all cute and lovey-dovey. It brought such joy to him to see Alec come out of his shell like that and he happily kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

The Shadowhunter grinned and then reached down for his coffee, wrinkling his nose when he made a sip of it. That thing was just sugar, so, so much of it. Alec swallowed the coffee down his throat and he quickly shook his head. “Nope, this ain’t me,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. “This is far too sweet, Magnus.”

Magnus hummed and tried the coffee as well, giggling as he sipped onto it. “It’s totally you, sugar.”

“Sugar?”

“Trying out a new nickname. It fits you, no?”

“Nope,” said Alec.

“Aww,” said Magnus and gave his boyfriend a fake pout. “How about… sweet pea?”

“Magnus, stop it.”

“Loosen up, pumpkin pie,” teased Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. His cheeks were red and before Magnus got the chance to speak up again, he quieted him down with a long, long kiss, wearing a winning grin as they parted.

“C’mon, honey, let’s get ready for the day,” said Alec and with a smug grin and with that finally shut Magnus’ mouth up. The warlock’s heart melted and he let out an overdramatic sigh of happiness as he watched his boyfriend going to the bedroom to get dressed. “Can I borrow one of your shirts?” called Alec and stuck his head out of the bedroom, Magnus happily chuckling when he watched his boyfriend rummaging through his clothes.

“Sure, sweetie,” said Magnus, Alec giving him a look and then he started shaking his head. Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him back, throwing themselves back onto the bed, Alec laughing on top of his lungs when Magnus eagerly climbed on top of him.

“Give me some loving,” demanded Magnus.

“Magnus, I’m needed at the Institute,” said Alec and Magnus pouted. “I know… I know. The law is hard, but it is the law,” said Alec and Magnus looked down.

“I’m hard too,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

Alec took in a sharp breath and then quickly nodded. “You do raise a good point,” said Alec and pulled Magnus down for another kiss. The Institute could wait, first he needed to take care of his adorable boyfriend, was what Alec decided on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
